This invention relates to a method and devices for facilitating x-rays, and the images produced as a result thereof. Particularly, the invention is directed towards methods and apparatus for assisting people undergoing x-rays in positioning the body in an optimal or near optimal condition so that the x-ray images produced in an x-ray can be clearer, have better definition, be more accurate with respect to location of the body being x-rayed, and/or producing x-rays pictures which can be more easily be read.
X-rays of humans are a well known medical procedure and have been carried out, and continue to be carried out, as a standard diagnostic tool used by health practitioners. In general, an x-ray is a penetrating form of electromagnetic radiation, usually generated by accelerating electrons to high velocity, and suddenly stopping them by collision with a solid body. In the medical field, x-rays may typically be used to obtain images of internal body components.
In many instances, an x-ray will require the person or patient to be positioned in certain postures and manners, and to hold his/her arms, legs or other body parts in certain positions, in order to permit the x-ray machine to obtain a clear and readable image of a desired body part or parts. This is particularly the case where, for example, one body part such as the scapula, or shoulder blade, may overlap, cover or shield (in an x-ray context) another body part, such as the lungs. In such a situation, it is necessary for the proper taking of the x-ray to position the patient in an optimal manner so as to avoid, to the extent possible, the shielding or overlap of another body part in the x-ray picture, which would interfere with a proper diagnosis and/or reading of the image.